Crappy Highschool au smut
by thestrangealienbenson
Summary: literally the title- any and all pairings I like, I'm going to do what I want with this one. - High school can be complicated, throw in an open relationship, strings of side lovers and test papers? Well that makes it even more complicated. Austria x lots of people; pruaus, fraaus, spaaus- other pairings to come


How had he ended up here? The Austrian felt utterly degraded and yet he loved it, legs over his head as he's seated on the lid of a toilet in the second floor bathroom, Gilbert's grunts are in his ears. "G-Gott ja~" he moans whorishly, head back and resting against the back of the seat, violet eyes blown wide in ecstasy. They were meant to be in History right now, the two boys skipping and hiding out together in the upstairs bathroom. He hadn't had his legs spread for the whole time, in fact that had only happened in the last ten minutes or so- they had been arguing, as they often did, about something that had happened in the class before. A joke Gilbert had made, something that hit a nerve with the Austrian and he'd left the class when the teachers back was turned.

"You're always so sensitive-" Gilbert had opened the door to the second floor bathroom, a regular hiding spot of the honours students', to find the boy sitting on the sink top, his eyes teary and cheeks tinted pink, lips pouted and trembling and Gilbert decides that Roderich looks rather beautiful when he cries. The brunette face scrunches up, throwing used tissue paper at the other boy "I'm not," wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands he gets off the counter, heading for the door. Gilbert's hand shoots out to stop him, pushing his chest as he gives a smirk to the other "Ay ay- I haven't finished apologizing yet," Roderich could almost laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against the sink "Oh? Is that what you were doing?" Gilbert winces softly, feeling the venom dripping from Roderich's words as he slowly nods his head "Ja- it is-" Glancing about he huffs "I'm sorry about what I said to you in class und I'll try not to do it again," He honestly thought this would be good enough, but the Austrian boy simply raised a brow, picking at his perfectly manicured nails before smirking "Apology not accepted"  
"You little shit! Why not!?" Gilbert gets up rather close to the other boy, getting in his face "Why not!? I apologized! I even said the words and everything-!" banging his fist down on the counter he growls, pouting at Roderich who was still smirking "Just because you apologized doesn't mean I have to accept it, Gilbert- Vhat you said was hurtful und it embarrassed me in front of our whole class." Gilbert may have said something about Roderich's current relationship, about how he seemed to skip between of their class mates and how they should all just get it over with and have a threesome together, making a rather crude statement about how Roderich was loose enough to take two cock anyway. "Und I do not skip between them- we're in an open relationship-" he was not comfortable with how close Gilbert still was to him, lifting his hand to gently push him back a couple of steps "How open?" red eyes seemed to be smirking down at him as Roderich feels his throat go dry, pressing back against the sink "Depends….. I'm allowed to sleep around as I please, no strings attached-" he'd thought about inviting Gilbert into his bed before, of course he had, the albino German boy was one of the most handsome boys in his year. But he had also been Roderich's largest tormentor since kindergarten year, the two butting heads almost on a weekly basis for as long as he could remember. "But I've got to tell them about it afterwards-" Plus, there was the trouble that he was going out with Gilbert's two friends, Antonio and Francis, he wasn't entirely sure how the two might react to his sleeping with their friend. He was eyeing Gilbert's lips, biting his own as he gulps heavily, hands on either side of him keeping him in place as Gilbert presses him to the bench and Roderich can feel himself growing heated.  
"No strings attached? Sounds good to me-" the teen barely waits a moment to hear Roderich's soft 'ok', lifting him up onto the sink counter with a smirk as he begins kissing the other boy, tugging at his lower lip eagerly before slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Roderich had to admit he was a good kisser, keening into the kiss as he groans lowly, hands coming up to stroke down the albino's clothed chest. Soon his shirt is being pushed off his shoulders, Gilbert's large hands eager to remove it so that he could see that pale skin he'd heard so very much about from Antonio and Francis "Look at you. Not a mark on you-" growling he kisses down the other's jaw, sucking his way down the column of Roderich's white neck with a growl "Bet they treat you like you're a princess- gentle as fuck when they fuck you, aren't they?" the cold metal mirror behind him makes him shudder and nod, nipples pink and hard as Gilbert takes the time to twist one slowly "Bet they let you do what you want- lay you down in that silk bed of yours at home and fuck you gently like the fucking gentlemen they are- Well fuck that!" thin hands quickly come up to cover his own mouth, Roderich moaning loudly as rough teeth bite down into his skin, his collar bone quickly being covered in bruises. "F-fuck- Gilbert~" pressing himself to the other man he clings to him, reaching around so that he can draw his nail up the albino's back. Roderich hadn't thought this is what he would be doing during his fourth period history class that day, yelping as he's picked up by the strong boy and almost thrown down onto the seat of the end stall in the bathroom, a whined gasp leaving his lips as he stares up at Gilbert, eyes wide and breath gasping as the silverette closes the door, smirking down at his prize.  
"You look like you need a nice rough fuck-" He's eyeing off the tent in Roderich's trousers, hungry to take them off and fuck the other boy. He'd liked Roderich since they were children, and as children do he had teased the boy relentlessly, even going so far as to break the other's arm while they were on camp together, the punishment was bad but the payoff was good- having to share the cabin with Roderich for the rest of the trip to see if they could get along. He'd jerked off every night while the other slept, dreaming of the things he was doing to the other boy right now. "Ja~" Roderich's quivering lips moan whorishly "I n-need it rough~" of course he loved how Antonio and Francis fucked him, it was loving and tender and so very sweet, but it never made him scream how he liked to. Gilbert practically tore his pants off, watching the Austrian's cheeks turn plum red as Gilbert speaks "Show it to me~ Your slutty hole"  
He was naked against the lid of the toilet, trembling as he moves to bend himself over it, reaching back to part pale cheeks as Gilbert watches with perverse curiosity, length growing at the sight of the pink twitching hole. He leans over Roderich, hand sliding from the whites of his thigh to the object of his desire, smirking as he presses a dry finger against it "Looks like you've done it recently~ You're pretty wet down here" it was stretched and wet from recess, having pulled Francis away into a broom closet to fulfil his needs at the time. "Guess that means I don't have to bother with stretching you- not like I was going to anyway-" he spits, smirking as he pulls his thick length out, rubbing it against the other boy teasingly. "You want it, ja?" he asks softly, the smug look on his lips only growing wider as the brunette nods quickly and he presses his tip inside, fucking him shallowly for a couple of minutes as Roderich whines and moans and complains about the sudden change in pace, begging, no demanding that Gilbert go faster before Lunch stared and people started to use the restroom.  
"Please~! Please please please- Gil- I can't take it much longer~!" it was almost cruel how slow the albino was going, grabbing Roderich's tie from the disguarded pile of clothes he manages put it into Roderich's mouth, pulling on the ends like reigns on a horses bridle as he cackles. Pulling the brunettes head back as he pushes into him in one sharp thrust, eliciting a squeak from the man under him and he begins to plunge into him roughly, Roderich's eyes watering as he clings to the top of the toilet. He was drooling through the tie, even if it had been painful for the first couple of thrusts Francis's cum was really good lubricant for the German boy and Roderich finds himself moaning against the seat like a slut,the top of his head hitting against the concrete wall with every movement from the other.  
Gilbert was in heaven, his length sheaved within the warm of his crushes ass, listening to the sweet noises his mouth was making. "G-Gott you're tighter than I thought" it was so hot around him, each movement sending sparks of pleasure up his back. How he wish he could reach his phone to take a photo of the other boy underneath him, god how he wanted to show his friends how he'd used their boyfriend like a slut, a video of Roderich moaning and begging him, anything that might make them insanely jealous. "Please! Gilbert deepe-" the tie had slipped from his mouth, letting the brunette talk for a moment before Gilbert's hand shoots up to cover his mouth, shushing him quickly as he hears the door to the bathroom open. Two sets of feet can be heard, zippers pulled down and a soft conversation beginning.  
If they were to look down under the gap they'd only see one set of feet, Gilbert having moved Roderich so that he was now straddling Gilbert's lap who was seated on the toilet, the Austrian's eyes rolling back as he sinks down the length and has to bite into his hand to stop himself from eliciting a moan. Violet eyes are begging for Gilbert not to do anything, not to move at all and this makes it all the more satisfying when he slowly, so slowly, rolls his hips up into the other student, Roderich's hand's covering his mouth as he breaths out heavily.  
It takes five minutes for the two unaware students to leave the bathroom, and the moment they do Gilbert has Roderich bouncing on his lap, the Austrian groaning and grinding down onto the length. He was already so very close, his cock standing straight and stiff as he feels his body shudder as his cum splatters down onto the tiled floor "Gilbert~!"  
God that voice, Gilbert wanted to record it and listen to it when he was all alone with his hands at night, moaning himself as he moves Roderich's from his lap, placing the man down onto the seat of the lid as he decides to drive into him as hard as possible so that he could finish in the other man's ass.

Getting the other man to hold his legs up he presses himself inside, fucking into him the lid as he watches Roderich's mouth fall open and the tired moans begin to ring out once more. "Gott you're so pretty-" reaching out his hand he strokes the other's face, his thumb resting in Roderich's mouth before the other begins to suck on it tiredly, eyes hazy as he moans and Gilbert can't take it any more, plunging himself in as deeply as he can before spurting ropes of cum into the brunette, his fingers gripping his hips so tightly that there would surely be bruises the following day. "F-Fuck!" he cries out, almost falling as his legs tremble and he's forces to lean against Roderich for a couple of minutes before slowly pulling out, smirking as he gets the tired boy to hold his legs up for a photo "I won't show anyone, I promise" taking the photo he smirk, looking down at the mess he made of him, neck and chest covered in bruises, lip slightly puffy, his ass dripping with cum. Taking a step back Gilbert reaches for his clothes, glancing to Roderich "Lunch is going to start soon- better get yourself presentable, ja? Little master?" he cackles softly, pulling his pants up after wiping himself off with some tissue. Slowly Roderich grabs his clothes, his back and ass beginning to ache as he pushes Gilbert out of the stall, his face turning darker and darker by the second as he realises just how much he'd let Gilbert do to him. "See you in gym? Or nah?" 


End file.
